


Giving A Second Chance

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WinterIron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: When Tony let down his ego, and let Steve and his Gang to move back into Avengers Towers, even Bucky was given a Second chance, what would happen if Bucky and Tony got closer?





	Giving A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about writing this story since morning, so here you go,

It was after civil war, Tony decided to let Steve and his gang to move back into the Avenger Tower. Steve apology was long overdue, and Tony still accepted it, they were a family after all, the only family Tony had, Tony decided to drop his ego to accept them back, but his was still wary for them. Tony still kept his distance from them, always away for meetings or in his labs. Tony wasn’t the only one cautious around everyone, Bucky too, when Bucky first came in the Avenger Tower, he would hide behind Steve, or stick with Sam. He only met Tony once or twice, after months of living there. Bucky did join in missions, but he always kept quiet before and after the mission, his replies in their intercom would always be short.

It was one mission gone wrong, when they were bursting another Hydra lair, as IronMan was fighting Hydra agents , there were too much for IronMan to handle, the waves of agent was coming nonstop, Bucky was up in the building, using his sniper to shoot them down, but deep down in his guts, he had to be on the ground to help IronMan, he could hear Tony’s grunting, then he heard Tony yelp in pain, that’s when he just decided to abandon his post, and help Tony. The rest was busy with their own army of agents, Natasha was helping Steve in the building with Clint, Rhodey and Sam was busy up in the sky, Thor and Bruce wasn’t even on this mission since they were missing for quite a while, and Peter, he was in school. Wanda and Vision had their own fair share of agents. Bucky jumped down from his post, up in some old building, he ran as fast as he could to Tony, he could only hear Tony painful grunts, Bucky just threw punches, he had to save Tony, even if that guy hated his guts, he had to save him. As Bucky clear out the agents, there were still a few of them around Tony. He grabbed them by their arms, punch them in the jaws, or their stomach, he took out his pocket knife and started stabbing them, bad move Bucky, just as he was near Tony, **“You okay Stark?”** Bucky asked as continued to fight off the agents, **“I think I might break a rib or something, they kicked me my sides!”** Tony grunted as he held his side, trying to breathe in properly, **“It hurts so badly right now Bucky Bear!”** Tony continued, and that triggered Bucky, he hates when Tony gets hurt in mission, he seen Tony bloody face when Steve took out his head gear during their fight in Siberia, and that broke him in pieces, he felt the guilt, Tony was Steve’s best friend, and Steve willing to beat the shit out of him for Bucky. Bucky was in his super soldier mode, he started to kick the agents harder, stabbed them deeper, he nearly twists a guy’s neck, he was made, someone hurt his Tony, and he was mad. After clearing everyone away, Bucky went back to Tony, trying to help him up, just as he about to help Tony up, he was shot, electrocuted to be honest, an agent just shot something at his left arm, his metal arm, and it shot electricity up his whole body, it hurts, Bucky could only shout in agony,  he couldn’t even move his left arm, it went limp by his side, before another agent stabbed him on his side, Bucky just fell forward next to Tony, deep down Tony felt triggered, he just turn and looked at the agent, and blast him off, Tony was pissed, they hurt his Bucky. **“hey there honey, you okay?”** Tony said as he faced Bucky, as he cradles Bucky in his arm, he held Bucky close to him, **“Am I dead? Are you an angel from above to pick me up?”**  Bucky croak, his throat was dry from all this fighting, and he was losing blood, and his body felt really tired after being shocked. **“You can still flirt with me huh lover boy?”**  Tony said as he slaps Bucky chest, Bucky could only wince in pain, **“OMG, I’m sorry honey, I forgot you got stabbed!”** Tony replied as he rubs Bucky’s chest, bad move Tony, it was turning Bucky on. **“I need back up over here, Bucky is down, most agents are dead, and I might have broken my ribs, we need medical ASAP!”** Tony shouted into the intercom, **“Stay with me love, don’t close your eyes alright, stay with me Bucky Bear!”**  Tony said as he held Bucky tighter. **“I’m just gonna take a nap alright Doll, I’m really sleepy right now”** Bucky slurred, he was losing consciousness fast, with the adrenaline rush going inside Tony’s body, Tony just carried Bucky bridal style, and flew back to SHIELD facilities, only over there they can fix a super soldier. **“I’m bringing Bucky back to SHIELD, to get treatment, you guys are okay to wrap things up without us?”** Tony said into his intercom, while he was mid-flight. **“we are good right now, yeah we can clean this shit up, just take care of Bucky alright Stark!”**  Natasha replied, **“Please ensure my spar buddy is fine okay, we will meet you at SHIELD facilities later”** Clint replied before he grunts in pain. **“Update us on your situation Stark”** Steve turn to reply. Vision and Wanda just grunts their replies, while Rhodey and Sam just totally ignore them, they were busy after all.

As they finally reached SHIELD, Tony just dropped Bucky in one of the beds that was ready, they wheeled Bucky into their special operating room. As Tony strip out from his suit, he could see how bad his wounds were, he had bruises by his chest, nearly a broken nose, and his arms were sore, he didn’t bother to get himself checked, he rather had FRIDAY checked on his body. After he was done cleaning himself up, he walked to the operating room, just nice they wheeled Bucky out, the stab wasn’t that deep, he only needs like 2 bags of super soldier blood, and Bucky was already healing fast, lucky asshole for being a super soldier. As they wheeled him into a room, Tony decided to update the gang, that both of them were okay, that once Bucky was awake and fully functional, they will go back to Avenger Tower. It took Bucky about 2 hrs for him to wake up, the doctors wanted him to stay awhile, hell even Nick Fury wanted Tony to get himself checked, but both stubborn men just wanted to leave, they hated medical, it makes them look and feel weak. Tony got Happy to pick both of them up, it was already near midnight when they finally reached Avenger Towers, Tony helped Bucky up to his room, even if he was a lot smaller than the Winter Soldier, and his ribs were aching. Just as he lay Bucky down on his bed, **“Doll, did you get yourself checked?”**  Bucky asked as he prop himself up, **“I’m fine Bucky Bear, you don’t have to worry alright”** Tony said as he looked at Bucky, **“Come here! Let me see!”**  Bucky said as he pulled Tony closer, he lifts Tony shirt, he saw the bruise around Tony sides, it broke his heart, Tony winced in pain when Bucky touched his side. **“you’re in pain Doll, “Bucky** said as he looked at Tony, **“I’m fine honey, it will be okay tomorrow morning, now you go to sleep alright. “Tony** said as he pulled himself away from Tony. **“FRIDAY! give me a scan of Tony’s body now”** Bucky commanded as he looked up at the ceiling, **“it seems like Mr Stark broke 2 of his ribs, nearly punctured his lungs, and nearly broke his nose, Mr Barnes!”** FRIDAY replied him within seconds, **“Who’s your boss huh FRIDAY!”** Tony said frustrated, he didn’t’ like to look weak in front of others, not even his Bucky. **“ let me clean you up and take care of you tonight alright Doll, “** Bucky said as he stood up from the bed, and walked to his bathroom, Bucky came back with a few wet and clean towels, even some spare clothes, as he put them by the bed, he asked Tony to strip , so he could thoroughly clean his wounds, Tony just follow whatever Bucky asked, he stood there cold and naked, in his brief. Bucky liked to keep his room cold, so he could sleep better. As Bucky slowly clean Tony’s wounds, Tony shuddered when the wet cloth touched his body, he couldn’t lie it turned him on, but he was more in pain rather than pleasure. Tony felt comfortable being in this room with Bucky. He was always in Bucky’s room, he could remember how it looks like, where everything was. It was his Bucky’s anyways. **“Love, I think that’s enough for now, I might not be able to control myself tonight!”**  Tony said, as he tried to control his moans. **“As much as I love you Tones, you’re injured, I have to take care of you tonight.”**  Bucky said as he looked up to meet Tony’s eyes, he was crouching and wiping Tony’s legs, Tony might have cleaned himself over at SHIELD, but Tony needed some tender loving care.

Honestly it has been a year since Bucky stayed over at Avengers Tower, and it has been 3 months since Bucky and Tony started dating secretly, they always pretended to be awkward around each other, and ignoring each other in missions, Bucky only needed to see Tony in the labs whenever Tony has something new for his arm, that is like once a week, Bucky liked to watch Tony tinkering with his arms, adding new features, like letting it change colour to his skin tone, and even with Wakanda technology, Bucky could even feel with his metal arm. Bucky was thankful to Tony for everything. One day while going down the lab, Bucky was nervous, he actually prepared some French toast for Tony, he wanted to confess his feelings for Tony, it has been like 6 months when he moved in, and for the past 2 months, Tony has helped him cope with his new life, as an Avenger, Tony believed in him when SHIELD didn’t, Tony even swore in his name that Bucky was good now, he could go on mission with the rest of the teams. But Bucky couldn’t push the thoughts away that he was the one who killed Tony’s parents. He was contemplating if he should confess or not. As he walked into Tony’s lab, without even having to ask the man for permission, everyone had to ask Tony’s permission to access his lab, Bucky didn’t, Tony said, he could come down anytime he wants, and he made Tony happy whenever Bucky was there, Bucky was always in awe whenever Tony talked science to him, always making Tony smile whenever Bucky had question to ask about the 21st century technology, Bucky also asked Tony if he could have a Stark phone so he could call Tony. **“Hey there Buckaroo! I smell food!”**  Tony said as Bucky walked into his lab, Tony made grabby hands towards the food Bucky was holding, **“mmmmm this is good, best thing I ever had in my mouth!”** Tony exclaimed as he took a bite of the toast. **“you make sinful noises Tones!”**  Bucky chuckled, **“you haven’t heard sounds those I made in bed Bucky Bear!”** Tony replied with a smirk, **“we could try it someday huh?”**  Bucky teased Tony. Tony just laughed, **“so what brings you here Bucks?”**  Tony asked in a mouthful, “ **I needed to talk to you about something Tones, and it has been eating me up for weeks now. “Bucky** said as he rubs the back of his neck, **“are you breaking up with me Boo?”**  Tony asked, pretending to be offended, **“do you even want to date me, to start with. I’m a broken white mess, a broken winter soldier, I could barely love myself!”** Bucky replied as he looks at Tony, **“why wouldn’t I date you? You’re cute, good looking to start with, and you’re warm and fuzzy inside, even when you look menacing outside, hell, I would marry you if they legalize gay marriage!”**  Tony replied, looking at Bucky with a small smile on his lips, **“Tones, I killed your parents, hell, I killed a lot of people, and I’m full of guilt, and it keeps eating me up, for everything I did as a Winter Soldier, I don’t deserve love at all. “Bucky** replied as he played with his fingers, **“isn’t that in the past? I really did hate you back then, I wanted to kill you, personally. But this right here, look at you, you’re James Buchanan Barnes, you’re no longer the Winter Soldier, you bring me food, you bring me coffee, you make me happy, you made me smiled. Yes, you killed my Ma, the women that I have loved my entire life, you broke me, but that was the Winter Soldier, not Bucky that I know now. Honey, I’ve forgiven you the day you walked into this building with Steve, I couldn’t stay angry at you at all.”**  Tony said as he stood closer to Bucky, wanting to embrace him, **“ I like the way how you look excited whenever I talk about science, about new technology, you were scared when you first ever came down when I asked to fixed your arm, but here you are, walking in and out my lab like a second home, hell yeah I’m also a broken white mess, I had something in my chest for years, now I have ugly scars around it. I’m always depress, I have bad drinking habit, I even have weird ass habits when I work, I’m also a broken white mess, I also want someone to love me, hell yeah, I need to be loved. But who would want a huge ass disappointing mess like me?”** Tony replied as he raised his arms. **“I would!”** Bucky replied as he looks up to Tony, **“ I would love you till the end of the world, I would want to shower you as much love I can produce, hell Tones, I would want to kiss you good morning and good night, I would love to cuddle up on the couch with you and Netflix and chill, I would love to just lay in bed with you and laze the day away, I would love to just make out with you every single time, I would love to sit in the lab with you and watch you do your work. To hell Tony, I would love to love you with all my heart, I would do anything just to feel your love, even for a second.”** Bucky replied as he held onto Tony sides, looking deep into Tony’s eyes, **“then do it Honey, nothing is holding you back.”**  Tony said, as he steps a little closer towards Bucky, tilting his head slightly. Bucky just leaned down, and he pressed his lips against Tony’s, hoping Tony would return it back, Tony just lean in closer, and deepen their kiss, Tony’s hands were in Bucky’s hair as Bucky held Tony closer, he grabs Tony by his ass, and lift him up, putting him on Tony’s work table, Tony just used his legs to hug Bucky closer, as they finally separated for air, they rest their forehead onto each other, **“ GOD, Tones, I didn’t know you were a great kisser?”**  Bucky said breathlessly, **“There’s a lot of things I’m good at, not just trouble you know, “Tony** replied with a raised eyebrow. Bucky just smile to Tony, he was happy, finally.   **“so, does this mean I’m dating you now Stark?”** Bucky asked shyly, he could feel warm creeping up his face, **“hell, you could even marry me right now, I’m not letting a perfect specimen go, over my dead body.”** Tony replied. **“it took you that long to tell me you liked me? GOD! If I had to wait another week, I might be the one confessing first!”**  Tony chuckled, **“wait! You mean, you liked me too?”** Bucky said, slightly shocked. **“Honey, I’ve been flirting with you for weeks, I’ve been giving you pet names, kissing your forehead and cheeks, and even giving you access to my lab, isn’t that just screams I like you?”** Tony laughed, **“I even fixed your arms countless of times, just to feel your biceps, and watch you sit in my lab in a tank top, and I just made out with you like minutes ago!”**  Tony continued. Bucky just grabs Tony face and kissed him long and hard, **“guess I’m the luckiest man on earth right now, to be in love with a Stark!”** Bucky said as he looked deep in Tony’s eyes, **“ but let’s get some shit straight, well one of them being me not being straight at all, also I don’t like the team knowing about us, I hope Steve doesn’t know about your crush on me, I just want to keep my relationship and work things apart from each other, if you get what I mean Love,”** Tony said as he caresses Bucky’s face, he loved the scruffy looked Bucky had, **“ Steve would kill me if he knows I’ve been crushing on you for months now, and yes I want it to be separated, I don’t want people to tease me or you, I don’t want my relationship in the spotlight, we keep it professional then love, Lovers in private, Partners at work.”** Bucky replied as he peppered kisses on Tony’s face. They both just smile at each other, and held each other tighter, Bucky was relived, he had imagined thousands of scenarios of Tony pushing away or even kicking him out of the tower. He was thankful it wasn’t a one-sided thing.

 

Back to reality, Bucky was done cleaning Tony up, Tony sat in Bucky’s bed, in one of Bucky’s shirt and sweatpants, while Bucky put all the dirty laundry in his bathroom, as Bucky got back to his bed, Tony was already laying in his place, Bucky just smile at the sight, he was definitely blessed. Just as Bucky lays in bed, Tony turned over and straddle him, **“Told you I can’t handle it any longer!”** Tony said, as his eyes were full of lust, **“love, you’re injured, I’m scared it will get worst and I might break another rib or two. I promise you, once you’re well, we could do it okay”** Bucky said, as he held Tony’s hips, pushing him off himself. **“No, I want it now baby, please!”**  Tony pleaded, he really was at his edge, he was hard too. Bucky just turn him over, and kissed Tony on his lips and smile his mischievous smile, he pinned Tony down, while left arm was palming Tony’s hard crouch, he kissed Tony slow and tenderly, earning low moans, he kissed Tony neck, leaving bite marks that Tony will regret the next morning, kissing his chest, the scar left from the arc reactor, he kissed Tony’s sternum, avoiding the broken ribs, as he stabilise himself on one arm, while he goes down to kiss Tony’s naval area, and he lingers around Tony bulging crouch, teasing Tony, **“ Come on Bucky Bear!”**  Tony growls, it’s taking Bucky forever to blow him, Bucky just decided to tease him even more, pulling his sweatpants slowly, palming the bulge in the brief, biting it slightly on the outside, Tony just kept grinding and moaning as Bucky continued to tease him. **“Bucks please!”**  Tony begged as he pushed his hips upwards, with one swift movement, Bucky pulled down Tony’s brief, revealing a very hard dick, Bucky lick his lips, and slowly kisses the head, licking the slit tenderly, slowly licking the whole shaft, feeling the deep veins around it, he slowly let it slide in his mouth, his throat, he started it slow and soon he quickens his pace, Tony moans were getting louder, and he was panting so badly, his hand were in Bucky’s hair. Tony was at the edge, a few more bops of Bucky’s head, Tony was done. **“Come for me love, I wanna taste you.”** Bucky said in between blowing him, soon Tony came in Bucky mouth, Bucky just swallowed it and smile when he looked up at Tony, Tony looks a mess, with his hair all dishevelled, panting so badly as his orgasm finally subside, Bucky just slide next to Tony, pulling him close, Tony just lay on Bucky’s chest, and hugged Bucky. Soon sleep caught up to them.

 

The next morning Bucky woke up to an empty bed, that was Tony, always leaving without saying a word, he always had last minute meetings, or last-minute projects to start with. That was what dating a Stark, as Bucky walked into the bathroom, there was a note by his sink, **“ I did the laundry, didn’t want to wake you up, will be in the common area for breakfast, see you later love -T”**  Bucky just smile at the note, and proceed to wash his face and brush his teeth. As he changed into another tank top and sweatpants, he proceeds to the common area, he heard a commotion before he steps into the room, **“What’s that thing on your neck huh Stark?”**  Clint teased, **“Yeah Stark, you were in your armour, how come there’s a bright mark on your neck?”**  It was Natasha turn to tease, **“It was a mosquito bite, guys, there were tons of mosquito near my room!”**  Tony replied, Bucky just smile and continued to walk into the common room, **“Hey there Mosquito!”** Steve said as he saw Bucky walked into the room, Tony chocked on his coffee, Rhodey and Sam just laughed hearing Captain’s comments, Natasha just smack Clint’s shoulders, “ **Alright guys, you owe me 50 bucks, pay up now!”**  Natasha said as she held her hands out, everyone starts to slide 50 bucks to Natasha. **“Hold on, you guys been betting on us, me and Bucky?”**  Tony asked as he raised his eyebrows, **“yeah we were betting how long would it take for you both to date, haha!”**  Clint replied as he passed Natasha her money, **“Me and Sam bet a year before you guys started dating!”** Rhodey said as he slides 100 bucks to Natasha, “you **too Rhodes! you’re my fucking best friend you know!”** Tony raised his voice, he was betrayed, how could his best friend do this to him, **“HEY! we just wanted to see you happy and get laid, and we were tired watching both of you flirting around and not get together!”**  Sam replied as he sips his coffee, **“Also, I want to see Bucky happy, and his love-sick puppy look gave him away, he always looks at you like that Stark!”**  Steve replied as he walked to Natasha to hand her the money. **“Steeb! You’re my best friend! how could you?!”**  Bucky whined, **“also what was your bet? How long did you think we would date?”**  Bucky continued as he grabs his own cup of coffee, **“I bet 6 months, cos I saw the way you looked at Stark, Natasha bet 9 months, Sam and Rhodes bet about a year, while the rest about 2 years actually.”** Steve replied. **“Natasha, I think you should hand the money back to Steeb, cos he was right, it took me 6 months to ask Tony out, SO STEVE WON!** ” Bucky replied as passed Steve and smack Steve’s head, **“And you owe me ice cream, Punk. The good kind!”**  Bucky continued. Bucky walked over to the red-faced Tony and smile at him, **“Since the cat is out the bag, so I can just do this anytime I want!”**  Bucky said as he grabs Tony by the collar and proceed to kiss him roughly on the lips and using his free hand to squeeze Tony’s perky ass. Everyone starting to groan at their act, but they like it, cos finally two white mess are finally together, and happy. They just cheered and laughed, finally WinterIron happened.

Months to years passed, and finally Tony was walking down the aisle, with Peter by his side, as they finally reached the Alter, **“Mr Winter Soldier Sir, please take care of my father figure, don’t ever hurt him, or I would drop a building on you!”**  Peter said as he placed Tony’s hands into Bucky’s outstretched hands, **“Don’t worry Kid, you have to get in line though, the whole Avengers would literally drop the Avengers Tower on me if I ever broke my sweetheart’s heart.”**  Bucky replied as he smiles so fondly to Peter.  Peter just smiled back and went to his seat. Nick Fury was their marriage officiant, **“Would you James Buchanan Barnes, take Anthony Edward Stark as your constant companion and your loving husband, would you promise to care for him, honour him, and cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?”**  Nick asked, **“I do!”** Bucky replied. **“Would you Anthony Edward Stark, take James Buchanan Barnes as your constant companion and your loving husband, would you promise to care for him, honour him, and cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?”**  Nick asked, **“I do!”** Tony replied **. “Through this ring, I accept you as my husband, now and for all time”** Bucky said, as he slides the ring into Tony’s fingers **,” I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are”**  Tony said as he too slides a ring on Bucky’s finger **,” And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Idaho, I hereby pronounce you Mr Stark-Barnes, You may now kiss".** Nick Fury continued, their kiss was simple, the crowd started to cheer. Bucky must be dreaming, he finally married his best friend, his partner in crime, the love of his life, his Tony. As the confetti fall on them, Bucky looked up in the sky, **“Thank you Ma, for this, I know you have always wanted the best for me, thank you for sending down an angel for me!”** Bucky whispered, he then looked back at Tony, and pressed another kiss, **“I Love You, Anthony Edward Stark-Barnes!”** Bucky whispered into Tony’s ears, **“I Love You Too, James Buchanan Stark-Barnes”** Tony replied, smiling so widely at him. I guess happy endings do exist.


End file.
